


In the end Haru tops

by bathtubreadings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comic-Con, Conventions, Cosplay, M/M, apparently that's an actual tag, cosplay sex, idiots in cosplay, photos in cosplay, sehun has a tiny crush on jongdae but nothing happens, they can't take good pictures for grand part of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtubreadings/pseuds/bathtubreadings
Summary: Jongdae was kinda mad. Not a lot, because the reason was really stupid and he refused to actually get mad over something like this, but yeah, he was kinda mad. Why was he mad? Because everybody thought that he and Chanyeol were dating.





	In the end Haru tops

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for every grammar mistake I made, English isn’t my first language, but I tried my best.
> 
> I would like to thank the mods for putting up with me <3\. A big thank you goes to E and M who, even not being part of the fandom, listened to me rambling about this fic, ily guys.
> 
> When I submitted my self promt this wasn't how I expected the fic to turn out hahah idk what happened, I wanted to write a teen and up audiences fic lol.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy it!!

Jongdae was kinda mad. Not a lot, because the reason was really stupid and he refused to actually get mad over something like this, but yeah, he was kinda mad. Why was he mad? Because everybody thought that he and Chanyeol were dating.

 

Everything started with _Free!_ a few months ago. Chanyeol and Jongdae just finished watching the second season of the anime when they decided it would have been a great idea to cosplay Rin and Haruka at the next Comic-Con. They bought the wigs and the sweatshirts, they tried to put make up on _(key word: tried)_ , because everyone in the magic world of cosplays seemed to know how to use an eyeliner, and they didn’t want to be left out.

When they arrived at the venue – already with the wigs on because they found out they couldn’t put them on without a mirror – they hoped people would recognize them or, at least, not look like two complete idiots.

After a while they met a few of their friends, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, and decided to stick together. Right after that, Baekhyun decided they had to take pictures together. Now, neither Jongdae nor Chanyeol knew how to pose, and Baekhyun definitely wasn’t helping. He kept laughing and laughing, while Jongdae and Chanyeol were dying inside because they didn’t know how to pose for a picture were it looked like they were kissing, without actually have to kiss.

Picture the situation: they wanted to recreate the scene were Rin, in this case Jongdae, pushed Haru, aka Chanyeol, against the net; it wasn’t hard, but Jongdae was shorter than Chanyeol, and now he really needed to look like he was at least as tall as Chanyeol. Of course they didn’t have anything Jongdae could have stepped on, and every time he tried to get closer to Chanyeol’s face, one of them turned his head in another direction and started laughing, because the situation was just too awkward and they never took these kind of pictures.

“Ok, I think we should take a break” sighed Baekhyun. Jongdae took a few steps back and agreed. Chanyeol was still standing near the wall they were using as the background.

“Oh! Other people cosplaying Free! See! I told you we weren’t the only ones” said a new voice. Three guys were approaching them, two of them cosplaying Haru and Rin like them, the other one cosplaying Nagisa. The two cosplaying Rin and Haru didn’t say anything, they just sat down by themselves and ignored them.

“Were you taking pictures?” asked Nagisa pointing at Baekhyun’s phone.

“Yeah, but we don’t know what to do, nor how to pose” laughed Chanyeol. Nagisa laughed with him.

“Do you need help? I love taking pictures!”

“Sure, we really don’t know how to pose” answered Jongdae. They really could use some help.

“We wanted to recreate the scene where Rin pushes Haru against the net, but we keep laughing” added Chanyeol, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

Jongdae thought that the guy was going to show them some poses that they would have to repeat. What he wasn’t expecting was the guy pushing Chanyeol against the wall they were using, with one arm holding him up and his face only a few inches from Chanyeol’s. Jongdae was shook. Baekhyun too, but he also started taking one hundred pictures to capture that moment. Chanyeol’s face was priceless. He was completely paralysed, his cheeks became bright red and he clearly didn’t know what to do.

The Nagisa dude wasn’t tall as much as Chanyeol, but he managed to stand on his tip toes and angle his head perfectly for Baekhyun to capture them and make them look like they were kissing. Amazing. Jongdae would have never been able to do that.

Just as fast as Nagisa pushed Chanyeol against the wall, he stepped back, grinning widely.

“See, that’s how you do it” he said “that is, if you don’t want to actually kiss”

Jongdae and Chanyeol were still speechless, while Baekhyun was showing the pictures he took of Chanyeol and Nagisa to Kyungsoo. Both of them were laughing.

“I don’t think I would be able to kiss you” said Jongdae to Chanyeol, who was playing with the zipper of his sweatshirt “Besides, I don’t think your boyfriend would like that”

Chanyeol laughed and agreed. Yesung, his boyfriend, wasn’t into the whole watch-an-anime-and-cosplay-the-characters thing, but that didn’t mean that Chanyeol could go and kiss people just for the sake of a picture in cosplay.

“Yeah, me neither” replied Chanyeol.

“Alright” intervened Nagisa “time to take some pictures of you two together!”

They tried to take pictures, but they just couldn’t. Neither of them was able to keep a serious-slash-angry expression, nor could they align their face to fake a kiss, because they were standing too close to each other, which was weird. Really weird.

Eventually they gave up.

“Oh, by the way” asked Jongdae, when other-Rin and other-Haru told Nagisa that it was time to go “what’s your name?”

“I’m Minseok, and they are Sehun and Jongin” said Nagisa, pointing at Haru and then at Rin. Jongdae looked at them, they were beautiful and much more credible than he and Chanyeol were. Jongdae didn’t know why they hadn’t come to talk to them, but when he caught the other-Haru’s eyes earlier, he looked both surprised and scared, then he hid his face in the crook of the other-Rin’s neck. Were they just shy? “And you?”

“I’m Chanyeol and this is Jongdae” answered Chanyeol “do you have Instagram?”

That day Chanyeol and Jongdae went home with three new followers each.

 

_Instagram [17:18]_  
_e_xiu_kitty liked your post._

Jongdae looked at his phone and smiled. One month had passed since he and Chanyeol met Minseok, Jongin and Sehun, and they all became soon friends. Turns out the reason Jongin and Sehun didn’t talk to them that day was because Sehun was actually really shy, and he thought that Chanyeol and Jongdae looked better in cosplay than he and Jongin.

What a fool!

Jongin and Sehun were beautiful, could apply make up decently enough to look good, and their Instagram pages were full of pictures of them in various cosplays, they even had pictures of them kissing! Jongdae was kinda jealous.

_Yeollie [17:26]_  
_Yesung is screaming at me again, can I come over?_

Jongdae frowned. Yesung and Chanyeol started fighting lately over the dumbest things. The first time Yesung was being unreasonable, for example, right after the comic-con, months ago, Jongdae posted some of the pictures Baekhyun took. The pictures weren’t serious at all – there were no serious pictures to begin with, neither the ones Baekhyun took of Minseok and Chanyeol – and the caption only said “wikihow to take serious pictures”. Yesung got mad when Chanyeol posted one picture of him and Jongdae laughing, and Minseok replied under that post saying “hi! can you send me the pictures we took?” because how dare Chanyeol take pictures with a stranger without asking Yesung first. It didn’t matter that the pictures were just taken for the sake of the cosplay, Yesung hadn’t talked to Chanyeol for two whole days after that, until Chanyeol apologized and told him he was sorry, that wouldn’t happen again and blah blah.

Jongdae wasn’t exactly a fun of Yesung, but he made Chanyeol happy – most of the time – so he never said anything. To Chanyeol, at least. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo weren’t fond of Yesung either.

_To: Yeollie [17:27]_  
_of course, do you want me to pick you up? I just got out of work_

_Yeollie [17:29]_  
_yes please_

Jongdae got in his car and drove to Yesung’s place. That morning Chanyeol told him that they would have spent the day together. When he arrived Chanyeol was sitting on the doorstep of Yesung’s apartment complex, with his hands gripping his ankles tightly and his head on his knees. Jongdae couldn’t see his face, but he was sure that Chanyeol was pouting. He honked shortly, to signal Chanyeol that he was there. Chanyeol lifted his face from his knees, and _there it was the pout._

Chanyeol walked fast towards Jongdae’s car, and slammed shut the door once he was inside. Jongdae didn’t say anything, he knew that Chanyeol would talk about what happened only when he felt comfortable enough. He also knew that french fries and a soda would cheer Chanyeol up, so he drove to the nearest Burger King.

They were both eating the two most greasy hamburgers on the menu, when Chanyeol put down his and groaned angrily. Jongdae put down his hamburger too and took a sip of his cola.

“I don’t know why he’s acting like this” Chanyeol dried his hands on a napkin and then covered his face “One minute we’re kissing and having fun, the other he’s mad at me because of a fucking text”

Jongdae was about to reply, but he didn’t even get the chance, because Chanyeol continued.

“Now I can’t even have a conversation with a friend, because suddenly I am a bad boyfriend” Chanyeol took a sip of his soda “why would me texting Minseok be a sign that I don’t want to be with Yesung any more? What the fuck does that mean?”

“What were you talking about?” asked Jongdae.

“He told me that there’s another comic-con and I said that I’ll talk to you and let him know” answered Chanyeol while dipping a fry in the ketchup “Then he replied that he would like to see us – not me, _us_ , as in _me and you_ , Dae – again, Yesung saw the notification because the text arrived while I was in the bathroom and my phone lit up, and now he’s convinced that I don’t love him any more, that I want to leave him”

Jongdae never felt the need to strangle Yesung before. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t because for whatever reason he made Chanyeol happy.

“He’s being a dick” said Jongdae picking up his hamburger “He can’t get mad at you because you’re talking to a friend” Jongdae took a bite and started talking with his mouth full “So what, does he get mad when you text me, Baek and Soo too?”

Chanyeol looked down in his tray and didn’t answer. Jongdae’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Are you fucking serious now?”

“Dae-”

“What the fuck, Yeol, Baekhyun is the one who introduced you two and he fucking dares to be jealous?”

“He’s not jealous about Baek” Chanyeol is still not looking him in the eyes “nor Soo”

“He is jealous about _me_?” Jongdae couldn’t believe it “What have I ever done that he needs to be jealous about?”

“It’s not that he’s jealous” Jongdae raised an eyebrow in disbelief “he feels left out when I spend the day with you and not with him”

“But he goes out almost every evening with his friends”

“Yeah, but sometimes I tag along”

“Do you want Yesung to be present the next time I come to yours to watch High School Musical for the seventh time this month?”

“I thought this time we would’ve watched it at your place?”

“Yeah, but your tv is bigger” they remained silent for a few seconds “So do you?”

“God, no. He doesn’t like it that much anyway” Chanyeol dipped another fry in the ketchup.

“I still don’t understand why are you dating hi-OUCH!” Chanyeol had kicked him on the leg, but he was also smiling lightly. That was progress. Jongdae started laughing “I WAS JOKING, YOU IDIOT!”

 

The second time they went to a comic-con, everything went better. More or less.

The comic-con was a city over, and Jongdae decided that he would have drove there, so that they wouldn’t have to take the train and spend money on public transport. Also, Yesung was there too.

Both Chanyeol and Jongdae followed a make-up tutorial this time, and they looked so much better than the last time but, this time, they decided to try Eren and Levi’s cosplay. Chanyeol looked really good in Eren’s cosplay, but Jongdae was laughing too much to be a credible Levi. Oh well.

Yesung was… not entirely pleased. He surely was still mad about having to pay the ticket for the convention. It wasn’t like anyone invited him or anything.

When they arrived, Jongdae, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo skipped the line, since they had already bought their tickets online. Chanyeol bought his ticket online too but, since Yesung didn’t, because he decided only yesterday that he wanted to come too – _totally not because he discovered that Minseok was going, too_ – they had to wait in line. It was a really long line.

After ten minutes Baekhyun and Kyungsoo abandoned Jongdae, leaving him alone to wait for Chanyeol and Yesung. Great.

Another twenty minutes passes, but there was no sign of the couple. Jongdae took his phone from his backpack.

_To: Soo [10:23]_  
_traitors._

_To: Yeollie [10:23]_  
_where r u_

Chanyeol took a few minutes to reply.

_Yeollie [10:31]_  
_inside_  
_we’re searching for you_

Jongdae stared at his phone. What the fuck. How could he not see them entering the venue, he was fucking standing in front of the entrance. Hadn’t they noticed him?

_To: Yeollie [10:32]_  
_meet me at the entrance_

There they were, disgustingly in love and hugging each other. Yesung smiled at him and Jongdae had to refrain himself from groaning. It was hard. Jongdae didn’t know if he could resist a whole day.

“Hey, were you outside? We didn’t see you” said Yesung. Jongdae just nodded. It was fine, no need to ruin the day just because of this.

Suddenly someone hugged Jongdae from behind, completely smashing him into his arms and making him lose his balance.

“There you are!” shouted Minseok in his ear. Jongdae turned around once he regained his balance and hugged back “Sehun couldn’t stop asking about you!”

“That’s not true at all!” shrieked Sehun somewhere behind Minseok. Jongdae looked at him, still in Minseok arms, and smiled. Sehun and Jongin were once again in cosplay, they were doing Keith and Lance from Voltron and they looked amazing. Minseok was dressed as Pidge, he looked so good too! How could they manage to look good? Kids at Halloween looked better in their costumes than he and Chanyeol ever would in cosplay. Life was so unfair.

“Yah, Sehunnie, you didn’t want to see me? I’m offended” joked Jongdae. Sehun turned pink and Jongin laughed beside him. They took a few step forward and awkwardly hugged Jongdae too.

“You must be Yesung” Minseok noticed Chanyeol and Yesung standing behind him. Well, it was kinda hard not to notice them, since Jongdae was kinda short in comparison, but they had been so silent the entire time that they might as well hadn’t been there at all “Hi! I’m Minseok, nice to meet you”

The smile on Yesung’s face when he took Minseok’s hand to shake it was so fake. Jongdae felt the need to punch him in the face. Sehun and Jongin shook his hand too, but his smile remained the same. _He didn’t need to be a fucking dick._

Jongdae could see how Minseok wanted to hug Chanyeol too, but Yesung was holding him back by his hand, making it clear that he didn’t want Minseok – or anyone – to touch his boyfriend. Minseok smiled at them both and shrugged, totally unaffected, but Jongdae saw Jongin’s smile falter when Yesung looked at him angrily as he waved a hand in Chanyeol's direction.

They decided on watching the various stands first, maybe buying some gadgets and posters, or other useless stuff that you could only find at conventions or online.

At a certain point they found themselves in front of a DDR. Jongdae was about to turn around and leave to watch another stand, when he realized who was playing in that moment. Kyungsoo was gripping tightly the handle behind his back, and his feet were moving so fast on the arrows, to the tune of a song Jongdae had never heard before.

He spotted Baekhyun on his side, cheering for him, while Kyungsoo was playing against a guy Jongdae didn’t know, and another dude was rooting for him instead. None of the four was wearing a cosplay – Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both stated that it was too much effort and they couldn’t spend their time and money like that.

Jongdae went to Baekhyun, completely forgetting about the others, and tapped him on the shoulder. Baekhyun turned towards him and smiled brightly.

“What the hell?” shouted Jongdae laughing. He didn’t even know if Baekhyun heard him because he screamed when the other guy almost slipped. Jongdae looked at the score, then at Kyungsoo’s feet, then at the other dude’s feet, and then again at the score. Both of them sucked at that game! Baekhyun cheered again when Kyungsoo made a two steps combo. He missed the next step.

“Why is Kyungsoo dancing? He’s gonna sweat, he hates sweating” asked Jongdae louder, this time his voice reaching Baekhyun.

“He and Junmyeon” Baekhyun pointed at the other guy “they both lost a bet against me and Yixing” he pointed at the dude cheering for Junmyeon “They needed to pay, and the punishment was either this, or a 50 dollar body pillow of Bakugou” explained Baekhyun, shouting as soon as he finished the sentence because Kyungsoo managed to do a three-steps combo “I would’ve loved the pillow, but this is priceless!”

Jongdae agreed. He had never seen Kyungsoo moving this much, he always did the bare minimum. But now he had this look in his eyes, almost as if beating Junmyeon would be his only mission in life.

“Why did you disappear- WOAH! Kyungsoo is dancing!” exclaimed Chanyeol suddenly beside him. Jongdae laughed when the song finished – both scores were awful – and Junmyeon and Kyungsoo rapidly selected another song. Chanyeol started recording them with his phone as soon as Baekhyun told him too what was happening. Neither Kyungsoo nor Junmyeon noticed them.

“Why is your boyfriend competing against mine?” Minseok was standing on the other side of Baekhyun, who wasn’t surprised at all and answered without a second thought “Because they’re fucking dumb”

“Seems fair. Who’s winning?”

“I don’t know, they score one point every hundred step, I lost count”

Jongdae looked around after Junmyeon decided to go for another round. Were they trying to prove who sucked the most, or who was better at DDR? At this point, Jongdae didn’t know any more.

Sehun and Jongin were gone, they told them that they wanted to see the artists section, while a small crowd surrounded the DDR. Some or them were laughing, the others joined in the cheering: no one was actually rooting for one or the other, it was just a loud general cheer for both of them.

Yesung was still attached by the hip to Chanyeol, but now he looked bored, almost as if he was doing it on purpose. He was looking at his phone, texting someone probably. Why the hell did he come with them, if he was just going to get bored, Jongdae didn’t know.

“Excuse me?” a girl tapped Jongdae on the shoulder and he turned around to meet her eyes. Two girls were standing in front of him, both holding they’re phones “Can we take a photo of you two?” said one of them, pointing at Chanyeol too.

Jongdae nodded and smiled, and he smacked lightly Chanyeol in the butt to get his attention. Chanyeol gasped, surprised, and shouted “Why did you have to do that?!”

Yesung was watching them annoyed. If a look could kill, Jongdae would’ve died right then and there. Jongdae lifted an eyebrow at him, then told Chanyeol that the girls wanted a picture. They did one of the poses they decided some days prior, the girls took some pictures, then they thanked them and went away.

After two more songs, Kyungsoo eventually collapsed in Baekhyun’s arms, stating that he was too tired to move, and he dragged Baekhyun on the floor beside the platform with him. Junmyeon managed to shout “I won, finally!” before slumping against Minseok.

They made their presentation, Minseok talking instead of Junmyeon who was mumbling nonsense in the crook of Minseok’s neck. Minseok told him that he would regret it if he ruined Minseok’s cosplay with his sweat. Junmyeon hugged him tighter. They were cute.

They spent the rest of the day having fun – except for Yesung. He spent the entire time silently complaining about everything. They bought food, and Yesung didn’t eat anything because he said he didn’t like what they were selling. Then whined for the rest of the day because he was hungry. Every time they stopped at a stand to look at the gadgets, Yesung pulled on Chanyeol’s sleeve to take him away, saying that he didn’t want Chanyeol to spend his money in stupid things he didn’t need. Chanyeol only managed to buy two mangas and a key-chain.

When they went to see the cosplay competition Yesung groaned, because they hadn’t a place to sit, since they were too late and all the places were taken, and there were too many people in front of them. In the end Chanyeol left with him to see once again the stands, because Yesung was complaining too much.

“What the hell is his problem?” asked Yixing, once Yesung was far enough. Jongdae snorted.

“He didn’t want to be here” answered Kyungsoo. He then excitedly grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulder when he noticed some Naruto’s cosplayers.

“Then why did he come?” asked Minseok. Jongdae turned to him. Minseok was back-hugging Junmyeon, not caring about the cosplayers on stage. Jongdae admitted he was a bit jealous.

“Because he likes to be a pain in the ass” replied Baekhyun this time, then he dragged Kyungsoo towards the backstage, because they wanted to take a picture with the Naruto’s cosplayers.

“The feeling I’m getting here is that none of you likes him” murmured Minseok. He was now rocking lightly left and right with Junmyeon in his arms. _So cute._

“It’s not that we don’t like him” started Jongdae, but when he saw Minseok incredulous stare, he laughed “Ok, we are not exactly his number one fans. Lately he begun fighting with Chanyeol for the most ridiculous things”

“Like what?” this time it was Junmyeon who asked. Jongdae saw with the corner of his eyes Yixing, Sehun and Jongin go sit, when three girls left three seats. Should he tell them that Yesung was jealous of Minseok specifically? Probably not.

“He says that he feels left out when Chanyeol and I hang out without him, but then he goes out almost every night with his own friends, leaving Chanyeol alone” he answered, then pointed at a free seat next to Junmyeon, so Minseok sat down and Junmyeon sat on his lap. They resumed the hugging. “Today he wanted to come so he could keep Chanyeol under control, or some shit” grimaced Jongdae.

Minseok and Junmyeon agreed that Yesung wasn’t exactly fun to be around, then they went back to watching the show.

At five p.m. no one could stand Yesung any more, probably not even Chanyeol. He started asking when would they go home, that he was tired, that he wanted to eat an actual meal. They decided to just go home, even if Jongdae and Chanyeol hadn’t have the time to take good pictures, because Yesung didn’t want to let go of Chanyeol.

They promised Minseok that they’ll meet him outside of a convention, then they hugged everyone and went to Jongdae’s car. They put their bags in the back, Kyungsoo sat beside Jongdae in the front, but he soon fell asleep, as well as Baekhyun right behind him, both of them with their faces pressed on the windows. Chanyeol was sitting in the middle, and Yesung on his other side.

“Can you hurry?” asked Yesung in the most annoying tone he could master. Jongdae gripped the steering wheel tighter and looked at the traffic right in front of him.

“Sure, give me a second and I’ll turn my car into a helicopter, so we can fly home” replied Jongdae.

“Take another road or something, I’m tired” groaned Yesung.

“In case you haven’t noticed, we’re all tired” _so shut the fuck up before I leave you here and you’ll have to walk home alone_. Jongdae didn’t say that, he didn’t want to start a fight in that moment, but he hoped that the message reached Yesung.

It wasn’t like Jongdae didn’t want to take another road, but they were stuck in the middle of the highway, and he couldn’t just get out of there when he wanted. It took them almost an hour to get home but, luckily, Chanyeol managed to make Yesung fall asleep on his shoulder.

Jongdae went first to Yesung’s place, he couldn’t stand his face any more. When Yesung complained that his back hurt and he blamed Chanyeol for letting him fall asleep, Jongdae almost get out of the car and punched him in the face, but Kyungsoo had just woken up and stopped him from doing anything by gripping his arm. Jongdae tried to count to ten to calm his nerves, but it didn’t work.

Chanyeol thanked Jongdae and went with Yesung. Bless his soul for keeping up with such a nuisance. Jongdae took Baekhyun and Kyungsoo at Soo’s place, then he went home.

As soon as he entered his bedroom, he fell on the bed face first. It was almost seven, but Jongdae felt like he’d been awake for 52 hours. After ten minutes – if he didn’t get up he’d probably fall asleep – he went to the bathroom to remove his cosplay. His hair under the wig felt sticky, when he looked into the mirror it was a mess, every strand was shooting in a different direction. His make-up was smudged so much he looked like a panda. He just finished washing his face clean when his phone started ringing. It was Chanyeol. Did he forget something in Jongdae's car?

“Yeol, hey how-”

_“Can you please pick me up?”_

Chanyeol was crying, Jongdae could only barely make out the words.

“What happened? Where are you?” Jongdae just heard a car passing by on the other side of the line. So he wasn’t at Yesung’s any more.

_“’m at… bus stop...”_ Chanyeol sniffed.

“Alright, don’t move, I’ll be there in a second” Chanyeol thanked him and hung up. Jongdae kept on the white jeans and his shirt, then run to his car. Chanyeol was crying and it was only Yesung’s fault, Jongdae knew it, it couldn’t be anything else.

Jongdae found him pretty easily: Chanyeol was sitting on the sidewalk, still wearing his cosplay, with the backpack he had brought at the convention and another full bag right beside him. He had removed his wig and was holding it in his hands; his make up was completely ruined, smudged on his cheeks. Jongdae parked his car near the sidewalk, hopefully the bus wouldn’t stop there anytime soon.

Chanyeol noticed him, but he didn’t get up, so Jongdae went to him instead, sit beside him and hugged him tightly, and let Chanyeol cry on his shoulder for a few minutes. Then Jongdae took him to the car and made sure he had his seatbelt on, before grabbing his bags and put them in the back. He drove to his house, and Chanyeol kept on crying. _Jongdae was fucking going to kill Yesung with his bare hands._

When they went inside, Jongdae dragged Chanyeol in the bathroom, leaving the bags near the door. Chanyeol was still crying, but less in comparison to a few minutes prior. Jongdae wiped off Chanyeol’s make up, then he made sure Chanyeol was able to take a shower on his own, before stepping out of the bathroom and assuring him he would be back with a change of clothes.

Jongdae grabbed Chanyeol’s backpacks and went into his room. He opened them, hoping to find a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. One of the two bags was full of Chanyeol’s clothes. _What the fuck._

Jongdae left the clothes near the sink, trying not to notice how Chanyeol was trying to muffle his sobs. He went back in his room and changed into his pyjama, he would shower later, and then Chanyeol got out of the bathroom, with his eyes red from crying.

He looked at Jongdae and his lower lip started trembling. Jongdae rushed to hug him, leading him to the bed, where they got comfortable, with Jongdae lying down on his back and Chanyeol on his side, using Jongdae’s chest as a pillow. They stood like that for a long time, Jongdae lightly stroking Chanyeol’s hair to relax him.

They fell asleep like that.

 

Jongdae woke up suddenly, but realized that he couldn’t move. Chanyeol was pinning him down, with an arm across his chest, and their legs tangled. He was sleeping, but he had a subtle frown on his face, almost as if he was about to start crying in his sleep too.

Jongdae needed to go to the bathroom. His stomach grumbled. He was hungry too. What time was it? He reached for his phone on the night stand, it was 11:34p.m. He disentangled himself from Chanyeol, then took the fastest shower he could master, trying not to make any noise, he didn’t want to wake Chanyeol up.

He was eating a sandwich when Chanyeol sat beside him at the table, startling Jongdae because he didn’t hear him arrive.

“Did I wake you?” asked Jongdae, sliding the plate with another sandwich towards Chanyeol. He shook his head and took a bite of the sandwich.

“No, don’t worry” they sat in silence and finished eating “Yesung said he didn’t want to be with me any more” murmured Chanyeol.

“He packed your things and kicked you out?”

“No, he had that bag ready for days” Chanyeol was about to start crying again. Jongdae hugged him “We had a fight, then I grabbed my things and left”

“He’s a fucking piece of shit” whispered Jongdae into Chanyeol's hair, leaving there a soft kiss “he doesn’t deserve you” Jongdae started rocking Chanyeol back and forth, while silent tears streamed down Chanyeol’s cheeks.

He was going to kill Yesung.

 

Chanyeol went back to be happy after a month. He stayed at Jongdae’s for a couple of days, then he went back home and cried once again, because the whole place was full of pictures of him and Yesung, or Yesung’s things and clothes and his favourite cup that he used to have breakfast with. Jongdae found him crying on the kitchen floor, with broken pieces of the mug around him.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo kindly offered to bring Yesung’s stuff to him, but Chanyeol declined, telling them that he needed to face him one last time, to talk to him again. Jongdae waited for him in the car.

Chanyeol deleted from Instagram every single post where there was Yesung too and unfollowed him. There was no need to keep following him, it would only hurt him more.

Little by little, Chanyeol started to be happy again, he wasn’t moping any more about Yesung, and Kyungsoo made him admit how much of a pain in the ass Yesung was.

 

Months passed, and Jongdae and Chanyeol found themselves at yet another convention. This time they were cosplaying Bakugou and Kirishima. The day passed smoothly and they actually had a lot of fun. They met up with Minseok and the others, took a bunch of pictures together, Kyungsoo refused to play again the DDR. It was a great day.

Until two girls asked them to take a picture together. The actual picture wasn’t the problem.

“By the way you guys are a great couple!” said one of the girls “Bye!” and then they went away.

Jongdae and Chanyeol looked at each other in disbelief.

“Wait! We’re not...” the girls were already gone “we’re not a couple!” tried to shout Jongdae, hoping that the girls heard him. When he turned around, Minseok and Baekhyun were laughing with tears in their eyes, while Chanyeol was pouting.

This thing happened at other comic-cons too. People would usually come up to them, ask for a picture, whatever their cosplay was, and then proceed to tell them that they were a beautiful couple, that they looked really good together, and so on. Of course people told them that their cosplays were great too, but everybody always assumed that they were together.

Jongdae couldn’t understand why.

 

_Yeollie [16:47]_  
_I bought Karma’s cosplay, did you buy Nagisa’s stuff?_

_To: Yeollie [16:52]_  
_I did yesterday_

_Yeollie [16:56]_  
_gr8_

 

“You know” said Baekhyun. They were sitting on Kyungsoo’s couch, just the three of them, Chanyeol was at work “you should probably kiss Chanyeollie next time”

Jongdae spilled the beer he was drinking on his shirt and started coughing “What!”

“For your next cosplay” explained Baekhyun, watching him with wide eyes “Dude, what were you thinking?”

“I don’t know, you just told me I should kiss my best friend without context!”

“I mean” Kyungsoo was back from the kitchen with more beer “we were talking about cosplays”

“No, we were talking about cosplays _earlier_ ” replied Jongdae, drying the drops of beer on his chin “now we were talking about what movie we should watch this evening with Chanyeol”

“Chanyeol was still a topic of our conversation though” said Baekhyun “Is there something wrong with kissing for a cosplay?”

“Of course not” answered Jongdae “But I’m doing it only if Chanyeol is fine with it too”

 

The conversation with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo was stuck in Jongdae’s mind. It has been days, but Jongdae couldn’t stop thinking about kissing Chanyeol. For cosplays. Obviously.

He opened his Instagram account and started scrolling through his posts. A photo alone, three photos with Chanyeol, one with Baekhyun, four more with Chanyeol, then two Minseok, Sehun and Jongin, one with Kyungsoo, five with Chanyeol, one alone. Mh. All the pictures he had taken with Chanyeol were similar. Every time they were in some sort of hug-slash-embrace, or they were pretending to kiss. They were good at faking kisses.

_Yeollie [21.17]_  
_i was thinking_

_To: Yeollie [21:18]_  
_oh so you’re capable of thinking_

_Yeollie [21:18]_  
_shut up_  
_we should probably cosplay again rin and haru_

Jongdae was still on his Instagram account. They hadn’t cosplayed Rin and Haru in awhile.

_To: Yeollie [21:21]_  
_sure why not_

 

They were at Chanyeol’s place, Chanyeol in Haru’s cosplay, Jongdae in Rin’s. Something was off, but neither of them could point out what.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were there too, so that they could snap some pictures.

“You know” started Baekhyun “You should probably kiss this time”

Kyungsoo sighed. Jongdae looked at him. Chanyeol looked lost. Jongdae looked at Chanyeol and bit his lower lip.

“We don’t actually have to kiss. Baekhyun was just suggesting” said Jongdae. Chanyeol shook his head.

“No, I think it could be a good idea” Chanyeol took a deep breath “I mean, it can’t be harder than fake kissing”

Turns out it actually was.

You see, when you try to fake a kiss, you know it’s fake. The other person knows it too. You usually leave a few inches between your faces, or you put your thumb in between your lips. Stuff like that.

But _actually kissing_ is another experience.

Chanyeol was leaning on a wall, Jongdae is standing in front of him, they were trying once again to recreate the fence’s scene, plus the kiss. The first picture, the one where they have to look angry at each other, turned out just fine, Baekhyun took a few snaps of them in that position, from different angles too. Now they had to kiss. Jongdae leaned in. Chanyeol started laughing.

“Waitwaitwait” Chanyeol pushed away Jongdae. When he calmed down, Jongdae tried to lean in again. This time, he could feel his own lip start trembling, and he had to move away because he started laughing too.

“Oh, come on guys, it’s just a kiss, you don’t have to make out” murmured Kyungsoo. He was sitting on the floor and he was scrolling through his twitter. Easy for him to say it when he didn’t have to kiss his best friend.

They tried again and again, managing to kiss a grand total of two times in two hours, before Baekhyun gave up.

 

They both uploaded some pictures on their Instagrams, and both received comments about how cute of a couple they were and how good they looked together. Everyone kept saying stuff like that, and Jongdae still couldn’t understand why.

He scrolled through all the pictures Baekhyun took the other day. Jongdae frowned. He was still thinking that there was something wrong, but what? Both wig were perfectly styled and their costumes were on point, so, what was the problem?

_To: Yeollie [11:42]_  
_we look good in the pics baek took_

_Yeollie [11:44]_  
_yeah, but idk if i like how the way i look in haru’s cosplay_

_Yeollie [11:45]_  
_what if we switched cosplays_

_To: Yeollie_  
_we could try idk_

A few days later, Chanyeol was at Jongdae’s place, Haru’s cosplay in his backpack. Jongdae let him in, and they went to Jongdae’s bedroom. Jongdae handed him Rin’s things.

“This could either turn out really good or really bad, you know?” laughed Jongdae, while dressing up. The yellow t-shirt Chanyeol used was huge, the sweatshirt too, but they were just trying to see if they looked good. No big deal. Jongdae looked at Chanyeol.

“Your sweatshirt is kinda small” he laughed. He looked ridiculous: he managed to fit in both arms, but he couldn’t move freely. Jongdae started laughing at him.

“Don’t laugh!” whined Chanyeol while trying to take off the sweatshirt, so he could put on the wig first “It’s not my fault you’re tiny!”

“I’m not tiny at all” exclaimed Jongdae offended. He took Haru’s wig and went in front of the mirror, then he put on the wig. _Woah._

“Oh my God” murmured Chanyeol behind him. He too had the wig on, and was staring him through the mirror. He looked good. _He looked hot._

“Why didn’t we tried them switched before?”

“I don’t know! Damn we look better this way too!”

“I know!”

“Should we take some pictures?”

They took some selfies, then tried to take some pictures with the self timer too.

“Wait, I don’t know how to pose. How does Rin pose? What am I supposed to do?” these were all questions asked by Chanyeol, while they tried to take some pictures. They were a mess, it was almost as if they had never taken pictures in cosplays.

“Hey” asked Chanyeol when Jongdae was deleting the blurred pictures “should we try some kisses?”

“Huh?” Jongdae’s eyes shoot up from the phone in less than a nanosecond.

“You know” Chanyeol shifted his weight from one foot to the other “we could try to kiss, so if we have to take serious pictures we won’t start laughing” he explained. Yeah, that made sense; Jongdae agreed.

They settled on Jongdae’s bed sitting in front of each other. This was weird.

“I can’t believe that we’re actually going to kiss” laughed Jongdae.

“Yeah, me neither”

Chanyeol leaned forward and settled his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders. They looked each other in the eyes, but none of them this time laughed. Chanyeol was so close, their noses were touching, and Jongdae could feel Chanyeol's breath on his chin. Jongdae put one hand on Chanyeol's cheek, and aligned his face – so he could actually kiss him.

Chanyeol lips were soft.

They broke the kiss after a few seconds, but Chanyeol didn’t move away. He moved his hands from Jongdae’s shoulders to Jongdae’s neck, and leaned in to kiss him again. This time the kiss was longer.

The second Chanyeol’s lips touched Jongdae's, he felt a thousand butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t break from the kiss. Chanyeol started moving his lips, and Jongdae moaned. Chanyeol was really good at kissing.

Jongdae put his other hand on Chanyeol’s hip, and the other shifted his weight forward and sat on Jongdae’s lap. Jongdae sighed in the kiss, surprised, and he opened his mouth to take a breath. Next thing he knew, Chanyeol was pushing his tongue inside Jongdae’s mouth, and Jongdae was loving it!

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, but at a certain point Chanyeol started moving on Jongdae’s lap, tiny circular motions that aroused Jongdae. He was about to pull away, when he felt something hard against his stomach. Chanyeol moved again, this time pushing a bit harder. He was definitely hard in his pants.

Jongdae started moving too, pushing up against Chanyeol’s butt. Chanyeol moaned and broke the kiss, only to start kissing Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae saw stars.

“Can I take your shirt off?” moaned Chanyeol in his ear. Jongdae nodded and lifted his arms, so that Chanyeol could remove both of their t-shirts and resume the kissing.

“We should have done _this_ sooner” whispered Jongdae when Chanyeol went back to kissing his neck. Jongdae loved neck kisses.

“I agree” replied Chanyeol “we could do this other times too”

“Yes-ah” Chanyeol pinched one of Jongdae’s nipples “Yes, please”

“Dae” Chanyeol rubbed his ass on Jongdae’s hard cock “Dae I want you to fuck me”

Jongdae started nodding “Should we take off the wigs?” ha asked, his hands already flying up to his wig, but Chanyeol stopped him, murmuring something about it being sexier this way.

Jongdae tried to reach for his bedside table, to take the lube and the condoms. Chanyeol lifted himself from Jongdae's lap, to take his pants off. Then he took of his underwear too, and started stroking his cock. Jongdae couldn’t be more aroused by the sight only.

He removed his own pants, Chanyeol took the lube from his hands and turned around, giving his back to Jongdae; then he started scissoring himself open. Jongdae's took back what he thought just a few seconds earlier. Now _this_ was a sight.

He put on a condom and started massaging his own cock, and when Chanyeol was ready he coated his length in lube, and pushed in slowly. He bottomed out and they both moaned. Chanyeol was so tight! He gave Chanyeol some time to adjust, then he started pulling out a bit. Chanyeol shivered in pleasure.

Jongdae pushed back in, then he soon found a steady pace. Chanyeol felt amazing around him, and Jongdae made sure to let him know. At a certain point, Chanyeol's arms gave up, and he leaned on his elbows, grasping the blankets in his hands. Jongdae moved faster, and reached around with one hand to take Chanyeol’s cock and stroke it.

Soon they reached their climax. Chanyeol came first, coating Jongdae's hand and the blankets in cum; Jongdae followed him a few seconds later, filling the condom.

They didn’t move for a couple of minutes, both trying to regain their breaths; then Jongdae pulled out from Chanyeol, and made him lie down on his side, careful to avoid the stain on the blankets. He removed the condom and tossed it in the bin in the bathroom, then he came back with a wet towel, to clean them up.

He removed the blankets on top and then joined Chanyeol on the bed. They still had both of their wigs on, they totally need to restyle them. Chanyeol was looking at him with a strange look, but didn’t say anything. Jongdae’s gaze fell on his lips, so he leaned in to kiss him softly. Chanyeol was smiling in the kiss.

When they finally detached, Jongdae had an idea. He reached for his phone, opened Instagram, and took a selfie of the two of them, to post it on Instagram stories. He just tagged Chanyeol and wrote _“i guess we only had to switch our cosplays”_

Chanyeol laughed behind him, took his own phone, and reposted the story on his own account with the caption _“in the end haru tops”_

Jongdae snorted and hit him lightly on the arm, and Chanyeol caged him in his arms from behind and kissed him on the back of his neck. They only managed to take off their wigs and throw them on the floor near the damp towel, before they fell asleep.

Their phones started ringing with notifications. They could deal with replies later.


End file.
